1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a toner cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-345116 discloses an image forming apparatus including multiple print process cartridges each provided with a toner cartridge including a first chamber that stores toner, a second chamber that collects waste toner, and a partition that separates the first chamber and second chamber. As the amount of toner in the first chamber decreases, the partition moves and expands the second chamber.
The toner cartridge is provided for each print process cartridge, and replaced when the toner runs out. Thus, a toner cartridge may be replaced before the second chamber is filled with the waste toner. This wastes space and enlarges the apparatus. Further, immediately after a certain toner cartridge is replaced, another toner cartridge may be replaced. This increases the frequency of replacement of the toner cartridges, reducing the usability.